wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K10/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. Przyjaciel nie w porę Tej samej nocy Quasimodo nie zmrużył powiek. Tylko co skończył ostatni obchodowy przegląd kościoła. Nie zauważył był, zamykając podwoje główne, że archidyakon przeszedł około niego i skrzywił się, widząc jak dzwonnik zaryglowywał i na wszystkie zamkowe spusty zabezpieczał ogromne żelazne okucie drzwi, nadające szerokim ich połowom moc i wytrzymałość murów fortecznych. Ksiądz Klaudyusz miał minę więcej jeszcze zakłopotaną niż zwykle. Zresztą od nocnego zajścia w izdebce, bez ustanku się czepiał do Quasimoda; napróżno jednak łajał go i bił niekiedy; nic zachwiać nie mogło cierpliwości i przywiązanego poddania się wiernego sługi. Znosił on wszystko ze strony archidyakona, obelgi, pogróżki, uderzenia, bez szemrania, bez wyrzutu, bez najmniejszej skargi. Co najwięcej pozwalał sobie śledzić wzrokiem niespokojnym Klaudyusza, gdy ten wstępował na schody dzwonniczne; archidyakon atoli sam uważał za właściwe nie pokazywać się na oczy cygance. Owej tedy nocy Quasimodo, czule raz i drugi powiódłszy okiem po biednych i od tak dawna już niepieszczonych swych dzwonach, Marychnie, Jakóbince, Michalince, wstąpił na sam wierzch wieży północnej, i postawiwszy na dachu latarenkę swą głuchą, szczelnie zamkniętą, jął się przypatrywać Paryżowi. Noc, jakeśmy to nadmienili, była bardzo ciemna. Paryż, który w owej epoce żadnego, że tak powiemy, nie miał oświetlenia; przedstawiał się zgmatwanem tłokowiskiem mass czarnych, tu i owdzie poprzecinanych białawem pasemkiem Sekwany. W jednem tylko oknie Quasimodo dojrzał światełko drobne, od strony bramy Św. Antoniego, w gmachu oddalonym, niewyraźnie a posępnie rysującym się po nad resztą dachów. Tam również ktoś czuwał. Gdy jedyne oko dzwonnika błądziło tak po horyzoncie mgieł i ciemności nocnych, w nim samym tymczasem dziwny jakiś niepokój nurtował. Od dni już kilku czujność jego obudzoną była. Widział ciągle włóczących się do koła kościoła łudzi jakichś złowrogich, którzy nie odrywali wzroku od schronienia młodej dziewczyny. Przyszło mu na myśl, że się gotuje być może zła jaka zmowa przeciwko nieszczęśliwej wygnance. Wyobrażał sobie, że się względem niej wytworzył w pospólstwie gatunek tej samej nienawiści, jaka już względem niego istniała, i że z tego powodu wypadnie mu zapewne z lichem się jakiem spotkać. To też ani na jeden moment nie opuszczał swej dzwonnicy, i z uwagą natężoną, pełen podejrzeń skrytych, „w marach swych rozmarzony”, jak się wyraża Babelais, rzucając wzrok to na izdebkę, to na Paryż, siedziby swej pilnował niby pies stary i wierny. Nagle, gdy w ten sposób wszystkie zakątki wielkiego miasta przetrząsa okiem, które natura, jakby przez pewien rodzaj wynagrodzenia, uczyniła tak przenikliwem. że mogło prawie zastępować niedostatki innych organów, nagle wydało się dzwonnikowi, że poziom nadbrzeżnej alei Staro-Kuśnierskiej zmienił się jakoś dziwacznie, że się coś jakby ruszało na tym punkcie, że linia nadrzecznego ogrodzenia, czarno zarysowana na szarawych odblaskach wody, nie była równą i spokojną, wzorem innych wybrzeży, lecz się kołysała i wełniła jako fale szeroko rozchytane, lub jako głowy tłumów postępujących. Zdziwiło go to. Podwoił uwagi. Ruch zdawał się zmierzać w stronę Grodu. Żadnego zresztą światła. Trwało to na wybrzeżu czas tylko pewien; falistość owa zacierała się bowiem powoli od dalszego swojego krańca, jakby to co ją sprawiało, wlewało się do wnętrza wyspy. W końcu wszystko znikło, a poziom alei Staro-Kuśnierskiej wrócił do zwykłej nieruchomości i zwykłego pozoru. Quasimodo nie zdołał jeszcze wyplątać się z domysłów i przypuszczeń, gdy mu się wydało, jakoby ten sam ruch powtórzył się znowu, tym razem jednak już nie nad Sekwaną, lecz na ulicy Przedkatedralnej, przecinającej Gród w kierunku prostopadłym do frontonu Najświętszej Panny. Nareszcie, jakkolwiek grube ciemności zalegały miasto, postrzegł wysuwające się z tej ulicy czoło kolumny, i rozpływające się niebawem po całym placu tłumy jakieś, o których sród głębokiego mroku nic innego nie można było powiedzieć, okrom tego, że były tłumami. Widowisko miało swą grozę. Prawdopodobnem jest, że pochód ów szczególny, tak starannie ukrywający się w głębokich cieniach nocy, zachowywał i milczenie równie głębokie. Tem niemniej przecież wydobywać się zeń musiała wrzawa jakakolwiek, lekki bodajby odgłos stąpań. Ale i tego odgłosu pochwycić nie mógł nasz głuchy, i nieobjęta ta tłuszcza, której zaledwie główne ruchy postrzegał, zkąd żaden szmer go nie dochodził, a która wszakże rozpościerała się tak blizko od niego, czyniła na nim wrażenie czegoś podobnego do legionów umarłych, do wojsk z tamtego świata, niemych, niepochwytnych, posuwających się w zamroczy błękitnawej. Zdawało mu się, że widzi przed sobą postępujące mgły pełne postaci ludzkich, cienie poruszające się śród cieni. Wówczas wróciły podejrzenia dawniejsze, a obawa zamachu na cygankę stanęła mu w umyśle. Poczuł niejasno, że się zbliża gwałtowne jakieś zajście. W chwili tej krytycznej odbył naradę z samym sobą, naradę roztropniejszą i szybszą, niżby się wolno było spodziewać po organizacyi tak wadliwej. Ma-li obudzić cygankę? ma-li ucieczkę jej ułatwić? Ale kędy? ulice były osaczone, kościół przyparty do rzeki. Ani łodzi ani wyjścia. Jedna tylko pozostała droga: dać się zabić na progu katedry, opierać się przynajmniej do chwili nadejścia odsieczy, jeżeli jaka ma nadejść, i nie kłócić snu cyganki. By umrzeć, nieszczęśliwa aż nadto wcześnie obudzoną zostanie w każdym razie. Jak skoro postanowienie to zapadło, Quasimodo spokojniej już zabrał się do śledzenia obrotów nieprzyjaciela. Tłumy zdawały się co chwila narastać na placu katedralnym. Przypuszczał atoli, że hałasu czynić musiały niewiele, gdyż okna ulic i placu zamkniętemi pozostawały. Raptem zabłysło światełko, a tuż za nim siedem czy osiem zapalonych pochodni powionęło nad głowami widm, potrząsając w ciemnościach płomiennemi swemi kitami. Quasimodo wyraźnie ujrzał wtedy na placu rozpływające się w rozmaitych kierunkach morze mężczyzn i kobiet w łachmanach, uzbrojonych w kosy, piki, noże kuchenne, halabardy, których tysiączne ostrza pobłyskiwały. Gdzie niegdzie sterczące widła czarne doprawiały rogi twarzom tym ohydnym. Dzwonnik niewyraźnie przypomniał sobie gmin ten oszarpany, i mniemał, że poznaje tu wszystkie owe twarze, które kilka miesięcy temu królem trefnisiów go okrzyknęły. Jeden z chamów, trzymający pochodnię w lewej ręce a kańczug w drugiej, wlazł na słupek kamienny i miał minę, jakby przemawiał do reszty. Jednocześnie dziwaczne wojsko uczyniło kilka poruszeń, jakby zajmowało pozycyę do koła kościoła. Quasimodo wziął latarenkę i zeszedł na krużganek między-wieżowy, by się przyjrzeć bliżej i obmyśleć środki obrony. Clopin Trouillefou, przybywszy przed główny fronton Notre-damski, armię swą ustawił istotnie w szyku bojowym. Aczkolwiek żadnego oporu nie przypuszczał, to przecież, jako dowodzcą roztropny chciał zachować porządek, któryby mu w razie potrzeby pozwolił stawić czoło niespodziewanemu jakiemu napadowi stu-dwudziestki lub czat kasztelańskich. Tak więc piechotę swą roztasował, że patrząc zdala i z góry, możnaby w tem było znaleźć niejakie podobieństwo do rzymskiego trójkąta w bitwie pod Eknom, odyńcową głowę Aleksandra W-go lub sławny klin Gustawa-Adolfa. Podstawa tego trójkąta opierała się o stronę placu przeciwległą katedrze, zamykając w ten sposób ulicę do kościoła prostopadłą; bok jeden rozciągał się wzdłuż Szpitala głównego czyli Ś-go Ducha, bok drugi zagradzał ulicę SaintPierre-aux-Boeufs. Clopin Trouillefou umieścił się u wierzchołka, to jest u stóp świątyni, wraz z księciem Cyganii, naszym przyjacielem Jehankiem i znakomitszymi komturami trzech zjednoczonych państw hajdamackich. Przedsięwzięcia w rodzaju tego, do spełnienia którego zabierało się w tej chwili hultajstwo paryzkie przed katedrę Najświętszej Panny, po miastach średniowiecznych nie należały do rzeczy niesłychanych. To co nazywamy dziś policyą, wówczas jeszcze nie istniało. W miastach ludnych, w stolicach głównie, nie było władzy środkowej, jednej, porządkującej. Feudalizm w dziwaczny sposób zbudował wielkie owe gminy. Miasto było zbiorem tysiąca udzielnych dominiów, dzielących je na zagródki najrozmaitszych zarysów i rozmiarów. Ztąd tysiące oddzielnych straży policyjnych, z sobą sprzecznych, a więc ostatecznie policyi żadnej. W Paryżu naprzykład, niezależnie od stuczterdziestu i jednego panów z prawami, fiskalnemi, miałeś jeszcze dwudziestu pięciu pretendentów, tak do pobierania podatków, jak do wymiaru sprawiedliwości, od biskupa paryzkiego, który miał sto pięć ulic pod sobą, do przeora Najświętszej Panny Polnej, który ulic takich miał cztery. Wszyscy ci feudalni sędziowie-poborcy i hospodary, nominalnie tylko uznawali zwierzchnią władzę króla. Każdemu przysługiwało prawo strzeżenia porządku na własnych śmieciach ulicznych. Każdy był u siebie. Ludwik XI, robotnik niespracowany, który na tak szeroką skalę rozpoczął burzenie gmachu feudalnego, prowadzone dalej przez Richelieu'go i Ludwika XIV na rzecz królewskości, a dokonane przez Mirabeau na korzyść ludu — Ludwik XI usiłował był wprawdzie spruć siatkę ową dominialną, pokrywającą Paryż, ciskając gwałtownie w poprzek jej splotów dwa czy trzy edykta powszechno-policyjne. I tak, w r. 1465 wyszedł rozkaz mieszkańcom stawiania za nadejściem nocy zapalonych świeczek w oknach odulicznych i trzymania psów na uwięzi, pod karą harapnika; tegoż samego roku ogłoszono drugie również rozporządzenie, dotyczące zamykania pod wieczór ulic i przejść łańcuchami żelaznemi, oraz zabraniające noszenia w nocy puginałów i innych narzędzi napastniczych. Ale po niejakim czasie, wszystkie te próby ustawodawstwa pospolitego czyli gminnego poszły w niepamięć. Wiatr gasił mieszkańcom łojówki w oknach; psy wałęsały się po mieście dawnym obyczajem; łańcuchy żelazne zaciągano tylko podczas oblężenia; zakaz zaś noszenia broni tę tylko spowodował zmianę, że ulice, które przedtem nosiły przydomek Coupe - Gueule, zmieniły takowy na Coupe-Gorge, co było postępem widocznym. Na miejscu tedy pozostało stare rusztowanie urządzeń feudalnych, z nieprzebytemi swemi szańcami starostw i juryzdykcyj szlacheckich, krzyżujących się i ścierających się z sobą po całem mieście, ze wszystkiemi swemi pasożytnemi czatami, podjazdami, strażami, wszerz których zbrojną ręką przechadzały się rozboje, grabieże, zajazdy i bunty. Śród podobnego nierządu i nieładu nie był wcale wypadkiem nadzwyczajnym jeden lub drugi zamach zbrojny pewnej części gminu na pałac, na dworzec, na dom, w ludniejszych zwłaszcza dzielnicach miasta. Pospolicie w wypadkach podobnych sąsiedzi bliżsi wtedy dopiero mieszali się do zajścia, gdy łupieżcy do własnej ich dobierali się skóry. Zanim zaś co do czego przyszło, zatykali sobie uszy na „batalię”, zamykali okienice, barykadowali drzwi, i czekali na rozwiązanie sporu, które następowało bądź przy współudziale czat kasztelańskich, bądź bez tego współudziału. Nazajutrz mówiono tylko sobie: „Zeszłej nocy wywalono podwoje w dworcu Stefana Barbetha; — Marszałek klermoński został porwany, etc.” Z tego to powodu nie tylko mieszkania królewskie, Luwr, Pałac wielki, Bastylia, Tournelles, lecz rezydencye magnackie, pałac mało-burboński, dworzec angulemski, dworzec seński etc, posiadały okopy warowne i strzelnice czatne u bram. Kościoły strzegła pobożność czasów. Niektóre z nich wszakże — katedra notre-damska nie była w ich liczbie — posiadały obok tego i fortyfikacje. Opactwo Św. Germana-Łącznego obwiedzione było murami, jak baronia jaka, i więcej tu miedzi wydatkowano na moździerze i samopały, niż na dzwony. Twierdza ta stała jeszcze w r. 1610. Dziś zaledwie sam kościół ocalał. Wróćmy do katedry Najświętszej Panny. Skoro tylko pierwsze przygotowania skończone zostały (a na zaszczyt karności hajdamackiej powiedzieć musimy, że rozkazy Clopina wykonywano w milczeniu i ze ścisłością uwielbienia godną), przywódzca bandy wstąpił na podwyższenie przedkatedralne. Poczem, zwrócony twarzą ku kościołowi, a powiewając pochodnią, której światło podmuchami wiatru okręcane na wszystkie strony, i raz po raz zachodzące własnym dymem, odsłaniało, to zasłaniało czerwonawą fasadę katedry — zawołał głosem chrapliwym i twardym: — Tobie, Ludwiku de Beaumont, biskupie paryzki, radco wielkiej izby najjaśniejszego trybunału, ja Clopin Trouillefou, król szałaszników, wielki koesro, książę wszech-howoru złodziejskiego, arcy-mistrz kuglarstwa i kanclerz zakonu błazeńskiego, ja ci powiadam co następuje: Siostra nasza krzywo i fałszywie skazana za czary, ukryła się w twoim kościele. Winieneś był jej przytułek i ochronę. Teraz, wielka izba trybunalska chce ją wziąć napowrót w moc swoją, i ty na to przystałeś, tak, że gdyby nie Bóg i brać hajdamacka, powieszonoby ją jutro na placu grevskim. Do ciebie tedy przychodzimy, biskupie. Jeżeli kościół twej nietykalnym jest, nietykalną jest i siostra nasza; gdy zaś siostra nasza może tu być zgwałconą, zgwałconym być tu może i kościół twej. Oto dla czego wzywamy cię, abyś nam oddał dziewczynę, jeżeli pragniesz kościół ocalić, albo też gdy nie, oświadczamy ci, że dziewczynę zabierzemy, a kościół złupimy. Co będzie i jest słusznem. Na wiarę czego, proporzec tu mej zatykam, i niech Bóg ma cię teraz w świętej swej opiece, biskupie paryzki! Na nieszczęście Quasimodo nie mógł słyszeć słów tych, wygłoszonych z pewną, uroku nie pozbawioną wspaniałością posępną i surową. Jeden z szałaszników podał trzymany przez się proporzec Clopinowi, który go uroczyście zatknął w bruk, pomiędzy kamienie. Był to drąg rosochaty, na którego rogach wisiała skóra końska, świeżo złupiona, ociekająca... Co uczyniwszy, król hołotników odwrócił się i powiódł okiem po swojem wojsku, dzikiej tłuszczy, śród której źrenice błyszczały nie gorzej od żelezców pik. Nastała chwila ciszy, jak przed burzą. Po czem wnet, wznosząc pochodnię, Clopin zawołał: — Naprzód dziatwa! haj-że do roboty! Trzydziestu chamów barczystych, o plecach czworograniastych, o kowalskich twarzach, wystąpiło z szeregów, z młotami, obcęgami i żelaznemi drągami na ramieniu. Skierowali się ku środkowym podwojom kościoła, weszli na stopnie, i ujrzano wraz, jak rozkraczywszy się, jęli podważać drzwi lewarami. Tłum hultajstwa poszedł za nimi do pomocy lub z ciekawości. Schody portyku zamrowiły się hałaśliwie. Podwoje jednak nie ustępowały tak łatwo. — Uparte szelmostwo! — mówił jeden. — Nie dzisiejsze to już i niby zmurszałe — zauważył drugi — ale taki to prawda, że im kot starszy, tem ogon twardszy. — Śmiało, towarzysze! — zachęcał Clopin. — Stawię w zakład głowę moją za trzewik dziurawy, że otworzycie wrota, pochwycicie dziewczynę i wielki ołtarz rozbierzecie pierwej, nim bedel się który obudzi. Słyszycie? zamek zdaje się już pęka. Clopinowi przerwał huk przeraźliwy, który się rozległ w tej chwili z tyłu. Obrócił się. Ogromna belka tylko co spadła była z nieba; zgniotła tuzin opryszków na stopniach przedkościelnych, i odskakując od bruku jak działo, łamała jeszcze tu i owdzie nogi w tłumie hajdamaków, usuwających się z krzykami przerażenia. W mgnieniu oka ważkie zakole przedfrontowe opróżniło się. Robotnicy, acz zabezpieczeni głęboką powałą sklepień portykowych, porzucili podwoje, sam nawet Clopin cofnął się na przyzwoitą odległość od kościoła. — Tożem umknął chwacko! — zawołał Jehanek. — Dmuchnęła mi tylko, psia-wiara, koło ucha; ale za to Piotr Maczugan zamaczuganiony. Trudno powiedzieć, jakie zdumienie, jaki postrach spadł na bandytów razem z belką. Minut kilka stali z oczami wlepionemi w górę; kawał ten drzewa mocniej ich zbił z toru, mocniej zmieszał, niżby widok dwudziestu tysięcy łuczników królewskich. — Szatańskie sztuki! — mruknął książę Cyganii — przysiągłbym, że jest w tem coś nieczystego. — To miesiączyk ów złoty polanko nam rzucił! — zauważył Andrzejek-Ryży. — I mówcie teraz — podchwycił Franciszek Świszczypała — że nów przyjacielem jest kobiet. — Kroćset jarmułek święconych! —- krzyknął Clopin — durnie wszyscy jesteście! — Sam jednak nie umiał objaśnić, zkądbysię belka wzięła. Na fasadzie nic dojrzeć nie można było; światła pochodni nie sięgały tak wysoko. Dyl ciężki leżał tymczasem na środku babińcowego zakola, a przy nim i pod nim słyszeć się dawały jęki biedaków, którzy pierwszy jego cios otrzymali, i których kadłuby, przez pół zmiażdżone, ruszały się na ostrych zębach schodów kamiennych. Król szałaszników, ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, znalazł nareszcie tłómaczenie, które się towarzyszom wydało dość naturalnem. — Paszczo piekielna! czyliżby się kapituła broniła? W takim razie pal! rabuj! — Rabuj! — powtórzyła tłuszcza z szalonym hurra. — I grad strzał posypał się z rusznic i kusz na fronton katedralny. Strzały te obudziły spokojnych mieszkańców domów okolicznych; ujrzano kilkadziesiąt okien otwierających się naraz, za któremi zabłysły niebawem kagańce i pokazały się czepce nocne. — Pal do okien! — wrzasnął Clopin. — Okna pozamykały się natychmiast, a biedni mieszczanie, nie zdoławszy nawet objąć okiem całej tej sceny tłumnej i hałaśliwej, wrócili do boku swych żon, zapytując siebie, azali to czarcie weseliska odbywają się już teraz wprost na dziedzińcach przedkościelnych, czy też może chodzi o napad Burginionów, jak w r. 64. Panom małżonkom stanęły wtedy w myśli kradzieże, paniom dobrodzikom gwałty, i drżeli wszyscy razem. — Do rabunku! — powtórzyli szwargotnicy; ale się zbliżyć nie śmieli. Spoglądali na kościół; spoglądali na belkę. Belka się nie ruszała, kościół zachowywał zwykły spokój i milczenie: coś jednak ścinało krew w żyłach szałaszników. — Do dzieła-ż więc, hultaje! — wołał Trouillefou. — Łamać drzwi! Nikt na krok nie postąpił. — A na rogi lucypera! — rzekł Clopin — toż mi rycerze, których kołek przestraszył! Stary jakiś rębajło odezwał się na to: — Nie straszy nas kołek, dowódzco, lecz drzwi podszyte i nastrzępione sztabami żelaznemi. Obcęgami ukąsisz tu tyle, co zębem spróchniałym. — Czegóż więc potrzebujecie do wyłamania drzwi? — Ba! potrzebaby na to tarana. Król szałaszników mężnie poskoczył ku belce i stopę na niej postawił. — A to, czy nie taran? — krzyknął — sama kapituła wam go poseła. Zaczem, szyderczo się pokłoniwszy w stronę katedry, dodał salutując fronton pochodnią: — Bóg zapłać, ojcowie wielebni! Koncept się udał. Zdartą została z belki zasłona tajemnicza. Odwaga wstąpiła w serca hołotników. Niebawem ciężki dyl, porwany jak piórko przez dwieście rąk krępych, wściekle uderzył w wielkie podwoje, które przed chwilą napróżno zachwiać usiłowano. W tem pół-świetle, rozlewającem się po placu z nielicznych pochodni hultajstwa, długa belka, unoszona przez tłum ludzi, i w rozhuśtaniu podłużnem waląca do drzwi kościelnych, wyglądała jako potworna bestya o tysiącznych łapach, rzucająca się pochylonym łbem naprzód na olbrzyma kamiennego. Za uderzeniem dyla, podwoje w pół-metaliczne huknęły jak bęben niezmierny: nie ustąpiły jednak bynajmniej, katedra tylko zadrgała calutka od podwalin do szczytu, i posłyszano warczenie najgłębszych zakątków świątyni. Jednocześnie deszcz kamienny jął padać z wyżyn fasady na oblegających. — Święty Jacku z pierogami! — wołał Jehanek — czyliżby wieże strząsały nam już posążki swoje na głowy? Ale zapał już był rozgorzał; król szałaszników dawał przykład. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że się biskup bronił; z tem większą tedy zaciętością i zapałem grzmotano we drzwi, nie zważając na bryły kamienne, płatające czaszki na prawo i lewo. Godnem jest uwagi, że kamienie te padały nie razem, lecz pojedynczo, kolejno, do tyla jednak często, że zanim jeden doleciał szwargotnikom do stóp, drugi już wisiał tuż nad ich głowami. Rzadko który chybiał; to też gruby pokład zabitych i rannych wił się już i jęczał pod nogami oblegających, którzy coraz więcej rozdrażnieni i wściekli, odnawiali się przy robocie bezustanku. Długa belka nie przestawała walić we drzwi razami równomiernemi, jak buława dzwonu. A i drzwi nie przestawały ryczeć, ani kamienie spadać. Czytelnik wcale nie potrzebuje się domyślać, że opór ów niespodziany, przyprawiający o rozpacz hajdamaków, pochodził od Quasimoda. Głuchemu dzwonnikowi traf ślepy służył na nieszczęście. Gdy z dachu zbiegał na krużganek międzywieżycowy, bezładnie i ciemno kręciły się mu myśli po głowie. Biegał minut kilka wzdłuż galeryi, tam i nazad jak obłąkany, i patrząc z góry na ściśnięte szeregi hultajstwa, zabierającego się do napaści na kościół, łamał ręce i skubał siebie za uszy i policzki, jak człowiek odchodzący od zmysłów, który przy sobie zatrzymać chce uciekającą resztę trzeźwości i przytomności. Chciał najprzód biedź na dzwonnicę południową i uderzyć na gwałt; ale wraz pomyślał sobie, że zanim dzwon rozkołysze, zanim gruba Marychna wyda głośniejsze hasło trwogi i niebezpieczeństwa, drzwi kościelne dziesięć razy podważone i dziesięć razy wywalone być mogą. Było to właśnie w chwili, gdy oddział bombardyerów armii szwargotniczej wystąpił z szeregów i zbliżył się ku podwojom. Co począć? Nagle przypomniał sobie, że murarze przez cały dzień poprzedni pracowali około naprawy ścian, wiązadeł i dachu wieży południowej. Dla myśli zbłąkanej długim wysiłkiem, był to błyskawiczny rzut wynalazku. Ściany wszak są kamienne, dach ołowiany, a wiązadła drewniane (...cudowne owe wiązadła, tak gęste, że je puszczą zwano). Quasimodo poskoczył na ową wieżę. Izby niższe w rzeczy samej zapełnione były materyałami budowlanemi. Miałeś tu stosy rżniętych piaskowców, zwitki blachy ołowianej, pęki łat i krokwi, grube belki piłą już napoczęte, kupy gruzów i obłomków kamiennych. Zbrojownia całkowita. Moment był gorący. Drągi i młoty pracowały już na dole. Z siłą, którą uczucie niebezpieczeństwa w dziesięcioro mnożyło, garbus podniósł jedną z belek, najdłuższą i najgrubszą; wysadził ją przez okienko, poczem pochwycił za jej koniec z zewnętrznej strony wieży, i podciągnąwszy na róg balustrady otaczającej krużganek, cisnął w przepaść. Potężne wiązadło, oberwawszy w pędzie tym, z wysokości stu sześćdziesięciu stóp, rzeźb kilka, zadrasnąwszy tu i owdzie mur fasady, okręciło się następnie parę razy w powietrzu, niby skrzydło młyńskie odlatujące samotnie w przestrzeń. W końcu rymnęło o ziemię, i wijąc się śród okropnych okrzyków zgrozy i przekleństw, zdawało się być wężem czarnym rzucającym się po bruku w rozmaite strony. Quasimodo widział, że w miejscu gdzie upadła belka, hajdamacy się rozpierzchli jako popiół, gdy nań dziecię dmuchnie. Korzystał z ich przerażenia, i podczas gdy ci wzrokiem przesadnym przypatrywali się maczudze rzuconej z nieba, i gradem strzał i grankulek sypali w kamienne oczy świętym frontonu, on milczkiem znosił gruz, kamienie, cegły, a nawet worki z narzędziami murarzy, na skraj tych samych poręczy, po których belkę był zwalił. Ztąd to, jak tylko oblegający wzięli się do tłuczenia taranem w podwoje katedralne, wraz też zaczęły się sypać kawały muru i kamienie, jakby sam kościół rozpadał się nad ich głowami. Przeląkł-by się, ktoby mógł był widzieć Quasimoda w tej chwili. Okrom pocisków ustawionych na samym brzegu balustrady, nagromadził on jeszcze całe kupy kamieni na samym krużganku. Jak tylko wyczerpały się baterye krańcowe, skoczył natychmiast do rezerw; hurtem w nich czerpał. Nachylał się, podnosił, nachylał i znów się podnosił z żywością i energią nie do uwierzenia. Ilekroć wielka jego głowa wychylała się po nad poręcze, leciał wnet kamień ogromny, za nim drugi, później trzeci, czwarty i piąty. Od czasu do czasu śledził spadek piękniejszej bryłki, a gdy trafiała należycie, mówił: „Hm Drabom zapału i męztwa nie ubywało tymczasem. Dwadzieścia już przynajmniej razy grube podwoje, których zgubę postanowili, zadrżały pod ciężarem dębowego tarana, pomnożonym przez siłę stu chamów. Okucia trzeszczały, karbowania pękały w kawały, zawiasy za każdem wstrząśnieniem skakały na swych hakach, płyty się rozchodziły, drzewo gniecione splotami żelaza sypało się miazgą. Szczęściem dla Quasimoda, daleko więcej było tu żelaza niż drzewa. Czuł jednak dzwonnik, że się wielkie podwoje chwiały. Jakkolwiek huku nie słyszał, każde uderzenie tarana odbijało się nie tylko w głębinach świątyni, ale i w jego wnętrznościach. Widział szałaszników z góry, jak pełni wściekłości i pewnego zwycięztwa, grozili kułakami ciemnemu odobliczu kościoła; i już poczynał zazdrościć, i dla cyganki i dla siebie, skrzydeł puszczykom i nietoperzom, kupami całemi uciekającym mu po nad głową. Ażeby odeprzeć oblegających, trzeba było znaleźć cóś skuteczniejszego, niż deszcz kamieni i gruzów. Śród tych niepokojów zauważył, tuż pod samemi poręczami zkąd raził szwargotników , dwie długie kamienne rynny, wylewnemi otworami sięgające prawie naczółka podwoi głównych, gdy wierzchołkowe tych rynien gardziele roztwierały się w samym poziomie posadzki krużgankowej, na której stał Quasimodo. Nowy pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy; przyniósł z dzwonnicznej swojej izdebki wiązkę chrustu, na chrust położył brzemię dranic, a na to kilkanaście zwitków blachy ołowianej, jedyną amunicyę, której dotąd nie zużył; poczem poprawiwszy stos należycie przy dziurach dwóch rynien, zapalił go kagańcem swej latarni. Podczas tych przygotowań, kamienie przestały niepokoić hajdamaków. Tem gorliwiej przeto wzięli się do dzieła. Zdyszani jak psy, biorące dzika w ostępie, tłumnie cisnęli się dokoła drzwi głównych, pokręconych i popękanych od ciosów tarana, lecz jeszcze się trzymających. Ze drżeniem oczekiwali na uderzenie stanowcze, na uderzenie, które na wylot rozsadzić miało podwoje. Każdemu chodziło tu o to tylko, jakby się najbliżej umieścić, by módz pierwszemu, gdy się wejście otworzy, wpaść do wnętrza przepysznej katedry, warownego tego schronienia bogactw, nagromadzonych pobożnością trzech wieków. Jeden drugiemu przypominał, z radosnemi pomrukami zbliżającej się pewności nasycenia żądzy, wspaniałe krzyże srebrne, prześliczne kapy ze złotogłowia, massywne grobowce, lane z drogich kruszców, nieprzebrane klejnoty chóru i wielkiego ołtarza, olśniewające wystawy świąteczne, wigilie narodzenia Pańskiego lśniące od pochodni, obchody wielkonocne oblane słońcem, wszystkie owe uroczystości, odpusty, czterdziesto-godzinne nabożeństwa, w czasie których relikwiarze, świeczniki, kielichy, monstrancye, kadzielnice, wota, cymborye pokrywały ołtarze grubą warstwą złota i drogich kamieni. Niewątpliwie, w tej wielkiej i stanowczej chwili kaleka i zdrowy, koniokrad i markitan, daleko mniej myślał o uwolnieniu cyganki, niż o łupieży katedry Najświętszej Panny. Bez trudności gotowibyśmy nawet przypuścić, że dla wielu z nich Esmeralda była tylko pretekstem, gdyby złodzieje i rabusie pretekstów potrzebowali. Wtem naraz, w chwili właśnie, gdy hultaje skupili się przy taranie z wysiłkiem stanowczym, powstrzymując oddechy, wytężając ramiona, by ostatniemu ciosowi nadać zamaszystość i wagę rozwiązującą, wrzask niebogłośny, straszniejszy jeszcze od tego, który się był wyrwał i ucichł pod belką, podniósł się z pośrodka nich. Ci co nie jęczeli i nie skomleli, ci co przy życiu zostali, obejrzeli się do koła. Dwa strumienie roztopionego ołowiu lały się z wyżyn gmachu w sam gąszcz ciżby. Całe to morze żyjące rozstąpiło się i osunęło pod rozgotowanym metalem, a w dwóch punktach, na które lawa spadała, ujrzano dwie czarne i dymiące plamy, podobne do tych, jakieby uczyniła woda gorąca na warstwie śniegu. Wiły się, na nich ciała umierających, do połowy spalone, i ryczące z bólu. Na około strug głównych, pojedyncze krople ukropowej tej kaskady pryskały na oblegających i wpijały się w czaszki, jako świdry płomienne. Był to ogień ważki, siekący nędzarzy kolczatemi ziarnkami jakby gradu. Wrzaski rozdzierały powietrze. Hajdamactwo rozbiegło się bezładnie, rzuciwszy belkę na trupy. Najśmielsi jak i najbojaźliwsi placu nie dotrzymali. Babiniec przedkatedralny opróżnił się po raz wtóry. Oczy wszystkich podniosły się ku górze, ku szczytowi kościoła. Ujrzano tam rzecz nadzwyczajną. Po nad galerya najwyższą, po nad główną tarczą różyczkową, między dwiema dzwonnicami, piął się w górę słup płomienny, wirami iskier otoczony, słup rozchytany i wściekły, z którego wiatr rwał chwilami szmaty ognia, i pospołu z dymem unosił. Poniżej tego płomienia, poniżej balustrady zarzuconej gałęzistemi splotami, jakby na ogromne zarzewie, dwie kamienne rynny o potwornych paszczach, rzygały bez przerwy potokami rozpalonej lawy, której odblaski srebrne falisto odbijały od ciemno-powłóczystej zamroczy frontonu kościelnego. W miarę zbliżania się ku ziemi, dwa te strumienie cieczy ognistej rozszerzały się wzorem krępego kielichowego wodotrysku. Powyżej płomienia, dzwonnice ogromne, dające widzieć każda dwie swoje strony ostre i szerokie, jedne czarną, drugą czerwoną, zdawały się być wyższemi jeszcze o cały bezmiar cienia rzuconego przez się w niebiosa. Niezliczone posążki djabłów i smoków przybierały kształty piekielne. Niespokojne rzucania się świateł kazały im poruszać się jak żywym. Wykrzywiały się gryfy do śmiechu, ujadały sfinksy, dmuchały na ogień salamandry, kichały od dymu ropuchy. A śród potworów tych rozbudzonych ze snu kamiennego owemi blaskami, hałasem owym, jeden przechadzał się z miejsca na miejsce i od czasu do czasu przelatywał przed obeliskiem płomiennym, jako ćma przed świecą. Straszna ta miotła promienna szła może budzić w tej chwili biednego jakiego drwala wyżyn bisetrskich, który na widok kołyszącego się śród lasów olbrzymiego cienia wież katedralnych, żegnał się i szeptał, półsennie pacierze. Śród czerni oblegającej zapanowało milczenie ponure, podczas którego dawały się jeno słyszeć wołania o ratunek kanoników zamkniętych w klasztorze, bardziej spłoszonych i niespokojnych, niż konie w gorącej stajni; przelotne skrzypnięcia okien szybko się odmykających i szybciej jeszcze zamykających trwożliwe łomoty ryglów i okienic wewnątrz domów przy szpitalu Św. Ducha; huczenie wiatrów potrząsających chorągwią płomienną; ostatnie rzężenia konających i równomierny klekot rozgotowanego ołowiu, rozbryzgujący się o bruk przedkatedralny. Znaczniejsi przywódzcy hołotników cofnęli się tymczasem pod portyk dworca Gondelaurier, i radzili. Książę Cyganii, usiadłszy na słupku kamiennym, przypatrywał się z religijną trwogą tajemniczemu stosowi, jaśniejącemu nad nimi o dwieście stóp w powietrzu. Clopin Trouillefou gryzł ze wściekłości paznogcie kułaków swych zaciśniętych. — Niepodobna wejść! — mruczał zgrzytając zębami. — Stare gmaszysko zaklęte! — warknął sędziwy cygan Matias Hungadi Spicali. — Do stu tysięcy piekielnych rogów i rusznic! — podchwycił siwiejący jakiś służaka wojskowy — to mi to ścieki kościelne! parskają lepiej roztopionym ołowiem, niż ongi strzelnice lectourskie. — Widzicie tego szatana, co się tam naprzód i w tył przed ogniem przechadza? — zawołał książę cygański. — Ba! — rzekł Clopin — to ten przeklęty dzwonnik, Quasimodo. Cygan pokręcił głową. — A ja wam powiadam — mówił — że to jest zły duch Sabnak, wielki margrabia piekieł, budowniczy zamczysk szatańskich. Ma kształt krępego moździerza, kadłub pusty, głowę lwią. Niekiedy wskakuje na ohydnego konia. Zmienia ludzi w kamienie, z których wieże stawia. Dowodzi pięciudziesięcią legionami. To on, niezawodnie, poznaję go. Czasami wdziewa na siebie suknię wspaniałą, krojem tureckim, z łańcuchem na szyi... — Gdzie jest Belleville-de-l'Etoile! — przerwał Clopin. — Nie żyje już — odpowiedziała jedna z cyganek. Andrzejek-Ryży śmiał się jak opętany. — Notre-Dame w dobrej snać jest komitywie ze szpitalem głównym — mówił — wciąż mu dostarcza utrzymanków. — Nie byłożby sposobu wyłamania tych drzwi? — wołał król szałaszników, tupając gniewnie nogą. Książę Cyganii wskazał smutnie na dwie pręgi roztopionego ołowiu, zwieszające się na ciemnej postaci katedry, jako dwa długie fosforyczne kędziory warkocza. — Widziano kościoły, które się w ten sposób same broniły — zauważył z ciężkiem westchnieniem. — Święta Zofia, w Konstantynopolu, lat temu będzie czterdzieści, trzy razy z rzędu cisnęła o ziemię półksiężyc Mahometa, potrząsając kopułami swemi, które są prawdziwemi głowami. Wilhelm paryzki, co tę oto stawiał, był czarownikiem. — Mamyż więc odejść ztąd z kwitkiem, mizernie, jako proste żebractwo uliczne? — spytał Clopin. — Opuścić tę siostrę naszą, którą jutro powieszą te wilki w ornatach? — A zakrystya, a skarbiec, zkąd wozami złotko-by wywozić! — dodał jeden z rabusiów, którego imię, niestety, wyszło z pamięci dziejów. — Brodo Mahometa! — wołał Trouillefou. — Spróbujmy raz jeszcze — ozwał się ten sam rabuś niewiadomego nazwiska. Matias Hungadi potrząsł kudłami. — Przez drzwi nie wejdziemy — rzekł. — Trzeba znaleźć lukę, brak jaki w zbroi starej czarodziejki: podkop, rozpadlinę, ścianę nadpękniętą. — Kto pójdzie zemną! — spytał krótko Clopin. — Ja idę... Ale! gdzież jest ten mały żak, Jehanek, oczepiany żelaztwem? — Poległ zapewne -— odezwały się głosy — nie słychać już jego śmiechów. Król szałaszników brwi ściągnął. — Szkoda. Dzielne było serce pod tem żelaztwem. A mistrz Piotr Gringoire? — Dowódzco — odrzekł Andrzejek-Ryży — filozof drapnął, zanimeśmy doszli do mostu Wekslarzy. Clopin skrzywił się obrzydliwie. — Mordo sobacza! czy to być może? toż on najbardziej za wyprawa gardłował... Podły szczekun pantofelnik! Dowódzco Clopinie — powiedział Andrzejek-Ryży, patrzący w stronę ulicy przedkatedralnej — oto i nasz mały żaczek Jehan. — Dzięki niech będą Plutonowi! — rzekł Clopin. — Lecz cóżby to wlókł tak zasobą? Był to Jebanek w rzeczy samej. Nadbiegał z hyżością, na jaką mu pozwalały rycerskie jego rynsztunki i długa drabina, którą za sobą ciągnął z hałasem po bruku, bardziej zdyszany i spracowany, niż mrówka zaprzężona do źdźbła trawki, dwadzieścia razy od siebie dłuższej. — Zwycięztwo? Te Deum! — wrzeszczał. — Mamy drabinę... Z najlepszego pochodzi źródła... Od robotników portu Św. Landry. Clopin przystąpił doń: — Dziecię moje kochane, i cóż z tem chcesz robić? po co ta drabina? — Mam ją — odpowiedział Jehan zasapany. — Wiedziałem, gdzie się znajduje. Pod strychem domu podstarosty. Jest tam znajoma mi dziewczyna, której się zdaje, żem piękny jak Kupidon... Biedaczka w jednej koszuli drzwi mi otworzyła... Ale trudno... — Wybornie — przerwał Clopin — lecz po co drabina? Jehanek spojrzał nań okiem złośliwem i rozumnem, i klasnął palcami jak grzechotką. Wzniosłym był w tej chwili. Na głowie miał jeden z owych ciężkich, grzebieniastych hełmów XV wieku, które nieprzyjaciół przerażały potwornemi swemi szczytami. Jego hełm nastrzępiony był dziesięcioma dziobami żelaznemi, tak, że Jehan mógłby się był współubiegać o straszny epitet δεχέμζολος, z homerycznym skrętem Nestora. — Po co drabina, pytasz najjaśniejszy królu szałaszników? Widzisz ten oto... hen tam w górze, a nie tu na dole... czy widzisz na kościele ten szereg bałwanów o oślich minach, po nad trzema portykami poniżej tarczy środkowej? — No widzę, więc cóż? — Jestto galerya królow francuzkich. — Pal ich djabli, cóż to mnie obchodzi?! — Ależ słuchaj! W końcu tej galeryi są drzwi zamykające się jedynie na kłódkę... — Rozumiem, dawaj drabinę. — O nie, braciszku, drabina moja. Chodź, będziesz drugim po mnie. — Zwaryowałeś! — rzekł nachmurzony opryszek — drugim z tyłu za nikim nie byłem i być nie chcę. — W takim razie, poszukaj sobie drabinki, najjaśniejszy panie. I Jehanek poskoczył ku środkowi placu, ciągnąc za sobą drabinę i wrzeszcząc: — Za mną, dziatwa! Tejże chwili drabina zostałą wzniesioną i opartą o poręcze galeryi niższej, królewską zwanej, powyżej jednego z odedrzwi bocznych. Tłumy czerni z okrzykami radosnemi zgromadziły się u jej spodu, dobijając się do szczeblów. Ale się Jehanek utrzymał przy swojem prawie i pierwszy postawił stopę na drabinie. Droga do przebycia nie była krótką. Galerya królów francuzkich wyniesioną jest dziś na stóp blizko sześćdziesiąt po nad płaszczyznę bruku. Jedenaście stopni perronu, wysokość tę wydłużały jeszcze. Jehan wstępował powoli, obciążony będąc zbroją; jedną ręką przytrzymywał się drabiny, w drugiej miał kuszę. Gdy był pośrodku, rzucił okiem tęsknem po zabitych, zalegających wschody, i rzekł: „Żal się Boże! z tylu dzielnych kupa tylko trupów, godna co prawda piątej księgi Iliady.” Poczem lazł dalej. Za nim postępowali szałasznicy. Na każdym szczeblu był jeden. Patrząc na tę linię grzbietów opancerzonych, migocącą w ciemnościach, wziąćby ją było można za grzechotnika o stalowej łusce, pnącego się na kościół. Jehan, stojący na czele i gwiżdżący, dopełniał złudzenia. Żak dotarł nareszcie do gzemsowej osady galeryi, i jednym zwinnym poskokiem był już na niej, przy ogłuszających oklaskach truanderyi całej. Stawszy się w ten sposób panem twierdzy, rzucił okrzyk radosny. Lecz nagle zatrzymał się kamieniejąc. Za jednym z posągów królewskich spostrzegł Quasimoda, zaczajonego w cienia z okiem zaiskrzonem. Zanim drugi z kolei napastnik zdołał postawić stopę na galerji, okropny garbusek rzucił się ku naczółkowi drabiny, potężnemi dłońmi porwał, nie wyrzekłszy ani słówka, za oba jej rogi drążkowe, podciągnął ją ku sobie, odsunął wierzch od muru, zahuśtał, śród okrzyków zgrozy i przerażenia, długą tą uginającą się, od góry do dołu obwieszoną opryszkami gałąź dwuramienną, i raptem, z siłą nadludzką pchnął ją, wraz z obrażającem gronem, na Plac. Była sekunda, w której najdzielniejszym serce bić przestało. Drabina rzucona w tył, zatrzymała się chwilkę prosto na sztorc i zdawała się wahać, poczem pochytnęła się, i w końcu, zakreślając przerażający łuk kolisty ośmdziesięciu stóp w promieniu, zwaliła się z całym ładunkiem bandytów na bruk, gwałtowniej i ciężej od zwodzonego mostu, u którego się łańcuchy zerwały. Niebotyczne przekleństwo podniosło się z ziemi, i umilkło; z pod gromady trupów wyczołgało się na czworakach kilku zaledwie krwią ociekających nędzarzy. Wrzawa, złożona z jęków bolesnych i gniewnych okrzyków, nastąpiła po radosnych wołaniach pierwszego tryumfu. Quasimodo niewzruszony, oparłszy się łokciami o krawędź balustrady, patrzał. Wyglądał na kudłatego króla tych murów, siedzącego w oknie. Jehan Frollo ze swojej strony znajdował się w położeniu nie do zazdroszczenia. Pozostał na galeryi sam na sam z okropnym dzwonnikiem, oddzielony od towarzyszów murem prostopadłym na stóp siedmdziesiąt. Podczas gdy Quasimodo huśtał drabinę, żak pobiegł był ku lochowi, który jak mniemał był otwarty. Gdzie tam! garbus, wchodząc na galeryę, zamknął go za sobą. Jehan zasunął się wówczas za jeden z posagów kamiennych, bojąc się odetchnąć, spoglądając na potwornego kudłacza z wyrazem pomieszania, jak ów człowiek, co to zalecając się do żony pewnego strażnika zwierzyńca, udał się wieczorem na schadzkę, pomylił się o jedną ścianę, i znalazł się, przelazłszy przez nią, oko w oko z niedźwiedziem białym. W pierwszym momencie głuchy zapomniał o nim, nie zwracał nań uwagi. Ale się w końcu odwrócił, i wyprostował nagle jak długi. Postrzegł żaka. Jehan przygotował się do twardego ciosu, ale głuchy nie ruszał się z miejsca; zwrócony był jednak w stronę żaka i patrzał weń nieruchomie. — Ho-ho! — odezwał się Jehan — cóż tak na mnie poglądasz jedynaczkiem swym parszywym a czułym? Mówiąc to, łobuz narządzał z ubocza swą kuszę. — Quasimodo! — krzyknął — pożegnaj się ze swojem przezwiskiem. Daję ci chrzest na ślepego... Wyleciał pocisk. Wrzeciono strzępiaste gwiznąwszy utkwiło w lewem ramieniu garbuska. Quasimoda więcejby już chyba wzruszyło draśnięcie otrzymane przez króla Faramonda. Podniósł rękę ku strzale, wyrwał ją z ramienia i spokojnie złamał o grube swe kolano; poczem opuścił raczej, niż rzucił na posadzkę oba kawałki. Ale Jehan nie miał już czasu strzelić drugi raz. Złamawszy drzewce, Quasimodo odsapnął raptem, zwinął się jak wąż i całem ciałem uderzył na żaka. Aż chrzesła o mur i spłaszczyła się zbroja nieboraka. Wtedy, w pół-świetle tem, mglisto rozpłyniętem od pochodni w zamroczach galeryi, ujrzano rzecz straszną. Quasimodo ścisnął w lewej dłoni oba ramiona Jehana, który się nie ruszał, tak był pewny zguby, i podniósł go. Poczem ręką prawą począł zeń oskubywać, w milczeniu, z powolnością złowrogą, jedno po drugiej wszystkie blachy zbroi, pałasz, puginały, hełm, kolczugę, naramienniki. Małpa — rzekłbyś — obierająca orzech. Quasimodo rzucał sobie pod nogi, kawał po kawałku, żelazne te skorupki żaka. Gdy się Jehanek ujrzał rozbrojonym i rozebranym, gdy się uczuł słabym i prawie obnażonym w tych rękach kościstych głuchego, mówić doń nie próbował, lecz bezczelnie śmiechem parsknął mu w żywe oko i z nieustraszonem niedbalstwem szesnastoletniego dzieciaka, począł śpiewać mu pod nos a na całe gardło popularną w owym czasie piosenkę: Oj, strojnoż się wysadził Ten nasz gród kambrajski! Marafin go ogładził Jak na festyn raj... Nie skończył. Quasimodo wstąpił na krawędź balustrady, w ręku za obie nogi trzymał żaka rozebranego do nitki; okręcił nim nad przepaścią jak procą; poczem rozległ się odgłos głuchy a ostry, niby z kościstego pudła strzaskanego o mur, i ujrzano przedmiot jakiś lecący, który się naraz zatrzymał w połowie spadku przy jednej z architektonicznych ozdób gmachu. Było to ciało martwe; zaczepiło się o kamienną figurę węgła, i zawisło, złamane we dwoje, ze zgruchotanym grzbietem, z czaszką pustą. Z tysiąca piersi hajdamackich wyrwał się jeden okrzyk rozpaczy i oburzenia. — Zemsta! — wrzasnął Clopin. — Zburzyć na proch i popiół! — odpowiedziała czerń. — Naprzód! hurmem! Wrzawa, jaka się wówczas podniosła, była już tylko długiem nieludzkiem wyciem, w którem się zmieszały wszystkie języki, wszystkie szwargoty, wszystkie zaklęcia. Zgon biednego żaka wlał gorączkę wściekłości w serca motłochu. Opanowały go złość i wstyd, że dał ne tak długo trzymać w szachu jednemu jakiemuś garbusowi. Szalenizna z ziemi gdzieś pazurami powydzierała drabiny i świateł namnożyła w sekundzie jednej. Quasimodo zmieszany, ujrzał jak całe to rozjuszone mrowisko, piąć się i gramolić poczęło ze wszech stron naraz po ścianach gmachu. Ci co nie mieli drabin, mieli sznury węzłate: ci co nie mieli sznurów, wdrapywali się po wypukłościach rzeźb i posążnictwa. Czepiali się jeden drugiego za poły łachmanów. Nie sposób było oprzeć się całemu temu przypływowi morza postaci wstrętnych, ohydnych, przerażających; zajadłość pianami parskała z twarzy tych bydlęcych, dzikich; ich czoła osmalone zapływały potem, ślepie iskrzyły się jak rozpalone węgle; wszystkie te powykrzywiane mordy, wszystkie te brzydoty, otaczały, coraz wężej ściskały Quasimoda. Byłbyś powiedział, że inny jaki kościół posłał do szturmu na Notre Darae swe gorgony, swe szakale, swe hyeny, swe rzeźby najfantastyczniejsze. Była to jakby warstwa potworów, żyjących na warstwie kamiennych potworów fasady. Plac tymczasem zajaśniał tysiącem pochodni. Bezładna ta i hałaśliwa scena, aż dotąd w ciemnościach schowana, zapłynęła odrazu powodzią światła. Babiniec przedkatedralny snopami promieni bił w niebo; stos zapalony pomiędzy wieżami nie ustawał wić się w płomieniach, i łunę nad miastem roztaczał. Barczysty zarys dwóch wież, szeroko roztoczony na pokarbowanej powierzchni dachów paryzkich, tworzył w tych kołyszących się i wydymających odblaskach gatunek czarnych plam przepaścistych. Miasto zdawało się być zaniepokojonem. Z daleka słychać było, jak na gwałt biją we dzwony. Hajdamacy wyli, przeklinali, wdzierali się; a Quasimodo, bezsilny wobec tylu nieprzyjaciół, drżący z obawy o cygankę, widząc jak rozgorączkowane twarze zbliżały się coraz więcej ku galeryi, załamywał ręce z rozpaczy i o cud wołał do niebios.